Pliant
by Caddie
Summary: CloudLeon Because Cloud could always see the advantage of Leon’s belts and he was a good enough soldier to manipulate them for his own means. Pwp.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts, unfortunately.  
Title: Pliant  
Pairings: Leon/Cloud

One-shot. Pure smut with a Top!Cloud. Written for a kink meme on lj. I'm Un-anon-ing myself here and at my lj. Bottom!Leon is hilarious to write.

* * *

Leon had thrown out all common sense when he was younger about how wearing so many belts could be detrimental to his life as a fighter.

He had made the wrong decision and Cloud had seen the advantage. Kissing him, moving him downward, and controlling him even by pulling on the belts. Leon was pliant, and allowed himself to move where Cloud directed him, even if it meant on his knees with Cloud's dripping erection in his mouth.

All Cloud had to do was grab the belts and give a swift tug down. The gravel bit and scratched against the fabric of Leon's pants, but that did nothing to deter him away from strangling moans out of the blond looming over him. Cloud's pants were drawn down to his ankles and Leon noticed and grinned, pulling his mouth away and tripping Cloud to fall backwards.

Cloud fell and Leon clambered on top, kissing soft lips and pinning the strong body down. Hands rested on Leon's ass and he moaned at the contact, distracted enough to pull his mouth away from Cloud's and gasp.

Cloud still was able to dominate and control everything with Leon's belts - hands that had once been resting comfortably on his buttocks were now wrapped in the belts on his back, and Leon found that he was being pushed backwards. His body bent uncomfortably as Cloud used the belts to create enough leverage to send Leon sprawling.

It was Cloud who was on top now, pressing Leon down. Nimble hands worked at the belts, and Leon smirked as Cloud struggled with the last buckle - that is, until Cloud snapped the belt off with enough force that it cracked in the air. Leon's eyes were wide, not one for unexpected loud noises, but Cloud kissed the surprise away before beginning the task of removing the rest of their clothes. Shirts were nearly ripped off and tossed to the side, armor removed, and Leon was allowed just enough movement to strip off his own briefs and pants while Cloud kicked his own off.

Cloud rocked against Leon, erections rubbing together causing both to pant. Leon allowed his back to arch and his eyes to shut as whispers of pleasure curled through his body as Cloud continued to rock against him. He was oh so close. He felt the hot-heat of arousal on his skin as he brought a hand to touch his under neglected upper body. He pinched at his nipples until they became hardened nubs. The small nubs continued to be abused, pinched even harder when Cloud shifted down to reach and push a spit slicked finger in his body.

Leon moaned at the sensation of feeling Cloud penetrating him, even if it burned a little. Cloud was stretching him now with two fingers, and Leon nearly came right there.

But Cloud was in control.

And Leon nearly cursed when he opened his eyes to find Cloud holding one of his belts in his hand, the belt looped and acting like a make-shift tourniquet or cockring. He muttered a few obscenities under his breath that Cloud caught and laughed at, still continuing the slow torture of stretching Leon.

The belt was painfully tight and its buckle had cooled down enough while away from its owner's body heat to make Leon shiver. Leon made a sound of protest, but was cut off when Cloud bent and licked the head of his cock, tugging again on the belt -and, oh god, how much tighter! - to form a short of leash.

Cloud gave a moan of approval when he slid in to Leon, letting praise fall from his lips about how good and hot taking Leon was. Leon moaned his own approval back, bucking hard against Cloud with every movement made. Cloud continued to hold on to the belt, tugging it every few thrusts and making Leon twist and arch his back in ways that he hadn't done with anyone else.

When Cloud hit his prostate, Leon could see edges of white as he nearly blacked out from the pleasure. Snapping his hips forwards, Cloud tried for that spot again, making Leon nearly scream and tense enough to cause Cloud to reach his own peak.

As Cloud came, Leon whimpered at the sensation. He was hushed when the belt - now, oh so painful - was slipped off. As Cloud kissed his swollen length where the belt had dug in enough to cause an indentation in the sensitive flesh, Leon came. Cloud latched his mouth on the brunet's member and sucked and swallowed until every drop had been spent.

Leon was grinning in to the crook of his elbow, his breath hitching as he tried to catch it. All those belts may make it difficult fight in, but if any enemy ever tried to take advantage of them with the way they had just been, he was sure that they'd then have Cloud to deal with.

* * *

I know there are some awkward sentences and I don't know how to fix them, otherwise I would. It's always been a weakness that I'm trying to get over. Thanks for reading!


End file.
